A New Light of Heroes
by GGDude00
Summary: Seven years have passed since the unfortunate downfall of Overwatch, the Realm of Light's only formidable peacekeeping force that ever existed. The Heroes of the Past had already saved the world once during the Shadow Crisis, but now a new mysterious foe rises from the same cesspool of Darkness. It is time for a fresh new Light to emerge as well. A New Light of Heroes. AU.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: Square Enix and Disney own Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts respectively. Blizzard Entertainment owns Overwatch.**

Okay, so this MAY NOT be what you would be expecting or anything, but I began to love the upcoming game Overwatch as much as I enjoyed the game Kingdom Hearts. And since they were stuck in my thoughts, I decided to make a story that included their memorable characters. I personally thought "why not imagine a crossover between Kingdom Hearts characters and the colorful Overwatch heroes?", so that's basically what I did with this story.

Also, if possible, please leave a review. I want to know what you guys think of this story afterwards. Constructive criticism, regarding grammar and other important writing features, would be nice too. Thanks and enjoy.

* * *

A New Light of Heroes

Prologue

A man had leapt into the pool of blackness, and behind him was a powerful army of colorful oddities.

Overwatch. These strange yet extraordinary people all shared the common inability to show even a speckle of fear in their eyes, as they instead had mixed expressions of hope, courage, determination, and harmony.

Every last one of these brave warriors had undergone a common process that would allow them to make use of the power of Light in order to fend off the threatening forces of Darkness.

Many men, women, and even a gorilla were ready to risk their lives and fight an oncoming force of doom in the name of both peace and justice. Many of them ranged from wielding strange firearms, to largely improbable melee weapons.

The man leading everyone into the fray had carried a large rifle in his hands. He had short blond hair and blue eyes, one of them covered by a blue scouter. Over him was a blue trench coat fitted with blue shoulder pads and gauntlets over the sleeves. Underneath was a blue chest plate, followed by a pair of black pants fitted inside two metal combat boots.

Strike Commander Jack Morrison was ready for what was coming to him and his army-like team. He was confident enough that everyone would make it out alive after this battle was over. He believed this because with him was not just an army, but a whole family completely willing to always be at his side no matter what.

Morrison and his extraordinary army gracefully landed into the middle of the black swirl of dark monsters. One half opened fire and sprayed colorful projectiles onto the creatures, while the other half rushed in and slayed them with swords, hammers, etc.

The gunners ran and leaped around as they shot down numerous monsters. Not one single thing was able to touch them. The warriors, on the other hand, went up close and personal as they swung and vanquished much more monsters than their gun-wielding comrades.

Several of them happened to be carrying around key-shaped swords. One of those key-wielding warriors also happened to be a small mouse with big round ears. There were two more men, one of them having darkish purple hair tied into a ponytail while the other one was bald and had yellow eyes and a small white beard.

Members of Overwatch instantly cleared about a radius of two feet between themselves and those dark monsters.

Heartless. That's what everyone and everything called them. Monstrous beings that spawn from the Darkness and also the lack of people's Hearts. They hunt down anything that contains a Heart, due to the lingering Darkness that lies dormant in each and every one of them.

Blackened skies and dark fumes were currently surrounding the heroes and the Heartless. The sandy shores of beaches were being crushed down upon by the strong tidal waves. The buildings were crumbled and trees were cut into pieces.

This was what was left of the so-called Destiny Islands.

Luckily, everyone who lived here was safely evacuated before the Heartless could wreck any more havoc around him or her.

As Jack Morrison shot down many more Heartless in the area, another one lurked behind him as an attempt for a quick and easy takedown. The creature leapt towards the Strike Commander…

 _BANG!_

A blue line instantly pierced through the Heartless, evaporating into dark fumes. Morrison quickly turned around to see the source of the gunshot.

The shooting man pulled back his silver revolver. He carried a cowboy theme with his outfit. He wore a brown wide-brimmed hat that covered his brown unkempt hair. He had a messy-looking beard across his jaw, along with a tobacco sticking out of his mouth. He wore a brown shirt underneath a metal chest plate. A red poncho draped over his shoulders and hid his metallic, prosthetic left arm. He also had brown pants and boots with spurs attached to the back.

"McCree." Jack Morrison acknowledged.

McCree chuckled as he shot several more Heartless. "Can't be too careless now, Morrison. You don't wanna die just yet, do ya?" He said with a Western accent.

Morrison smirked and nodded at McCree, who tipped his hat to him in response. They returned to the fray right after.

The key-wielding mouse jumped into the air right before swinging down his golden weapon onto the Heartless. Numerous Heartless were slain right after the landing.

The mouse wore a short-sleeved jacket with white lining. The top half of his jacket was black, while the bottom half was red. There were also two yellow straps dangling in front of his jacket. He wore red pants, which sported a zipper that went down the front of each leg. Each leg had a yellow pouch with a black strap, along with a blue strap on the outer side of each pant leg. He also wore very large, yellow shoes with grey backs and two orange, intersecting straps attached to the front of each shoe.

Many more Heartless rushed at the mouse, but he immediately notices them and slashes them down with his weapon.

Nearby the mouse was a ninja-like cyborg. His body looked almost entirely robotic as he was covered in white plated armor and tannish muscle fibers. He wore a silver helmet with a slit green visor, along with a long grayish cloth tied to the back of his head.

" _RYUUGEKIKEN!_ "

The ninja quickly pulled out a green-edged katana from his back and twirled it around; his metal armor shifted easily as if it was his own body. Briefly following the unsheathed blade was a green dragon made of spiritual energy. As the cyborg held his blade with a firm grip, the dragon roared before dissipating into green particles of light.

"The dragon and I are one!" The cyborg ninja shouted in a thick accent.

With a strong battle roar, the cyborg ninja rushed in and cut down the groups of Heartless that stood in his way. He swung his katana left to right, up and down until his foes were vanquished into black smoke. He made sure that every one of those dark monsters had tasted the deadly edge of his Dragonblade.

Running past the cyborg ninja was a large man wearing silver bulky knight-like armor. Every piece of the crusader's armor was abnormally huge, from the shoulder pads to the armored gloves and boots. There was even a small rocket engine on his back. On his head was a helmet with a yellow visor on the front to allow proper vision.

In his large hands was a rocket-propelled hammer that was ready to smash its foes. The crusader largely swung his hammer across the sides, hitting and smashing at the groups of Heartless that dared to stand in his way. After two more horizontal swings, he pulled his hammer above his head.

"HAMMER DOWN!" The crusader smashed his weapon into the ground.

The force of the smash allowed the crusader to create a powerful shockwave that blew away a wave of Heartless in his path. He lifted his hammer and twirled around before letting it rest in his hands again.

The crusader let out a hearty laugh. "I'M THE ULTIMATE CRUSHING MACHINE!" He screamed valiantly with a thick accent, as he ran towards more of his Heartless foes.

Spotting a larger Heartless ahead of him, the large crusader activated his back rocket and launched himself to the impending foe.

Meanwhile, rocketing into the air was a duo consisting of a gorilla and a woman.

The gorilla was wearing a black bodysuit covered by white metallic armor. Over his eyes was a pair of glasses.

The woman rocketing up with him wore a blue, bulky rocket-propelled suit. Covering her head was a helmet shaped like a bird's beak.

The blue-armored woman pulled her arms back as she unleashed a barrage of missiles at numerous Heartless.

"JUSTICE RAINS FROM ABOVE!" The woman shouted.

The gorilla, on the other hand, smashed every single Heartless that fought him. He swung his arms around in order to smash and hit his shadowed foes.

Jack Morrison continuously opened fire against the forces of Darkness before eventually launching a set of missiles onto a small group of Heartless.

The mouse leaped by Morrison's side as he swung and struck down many more oncoming Heartless. He had barely yet to reach to a point where he would be exhausted.

"…Help…!"

Morrison flinched. A civilian? Still within the area? He quickly looked around, making sure that he wasn't losing his mind already.

"…Somebody…Help…!" The voice called out again.

Morrison heard more clearly. It sounded like a child. He quickly turned his head to his right, seeing a somewhat destroyed building. That may be where the voice is coming from.

"Mickey!" Morrison called out.

Hearing his name, the brave King Mickey Mouse turned his attention to his friend, Morrison, who had a somewhat worried look on his face.

"Jack?!" King Mickey responded.

Morrison started shooting at the extended lines Heartless in front of him. "I need you to hold the team together! I'm going to head over to one of those buildings down by the beach!"

He was confident enough to be capable of going on his own, while the rest of his teammates were able to fend off the swarming Heartless in the huge area. He knew his own team very well, and he highly doubted that any of them was going to fall to any of these horrid creatures.

King Mickey, however, surprisingly widened his eyes after swinging his key at several more of the leaping Heartless.

"What?! Why?!" King Mickey yelled.

In an instant, Morrison sprinted down his forged path while shouting, "Just keep everyone alive! I'll be back!"

King Mickey could only do as he was told as he stood alongside the rest of his teammates. He swore to himself that no one was going to fall on his watch. Besides, they had a medic that was capable of reviving the near-dead.

* * *

The Strike Commander sprinted his way across the sandy shores while spraying blue bullets at every single Heartless that jumped at him. Each and every one of his foes dissipated into blackish fumes, which Morrison also ran through.

Morrison paid no mind to the Heartless that stood beside him as he continuously sprinted his way down to the nearly destroyed building.

One larger Heartless suddenly stood in Morrison's path, but he quickly unleashed a spiraling barrage of three small missiles directed at the bigger beast. The swirling projectile successfully made contact with the Heartless and it was blasted into more fumes like the rest of them.

"Help!" The young voice shouted again.

Morrison heard it getting louder and turned his attention to the oncoming building to his right. He tilted his running direction towards there.

He was getting closer to the source of the voice. However, more Heartless stood in his way. They seemed so keen on killing him, but it never works out well for them. Refusing to stop moving, Morrison quickly reloaded on ammunition and then tapped onto his scouter eyepiece, causing it to open up a large holographic rectangle in front of his face.

On his holographic visor, all present Heartless were covered in crosshairs. "I got you in my sights!" Morrison shouted.

As if he was controlled by an aimbot, the Morrison aimed his rifle at every single Heartless in the vicinity with perfect accuracy. Every single bullet managed to tear them into nothing but fumes and pieces. Morrison continued to charge forward as he riddled his enemies with his blue bullets. Every last one of the Heartless continued to vaporize into thin air as they were utterly destroyed by the lone Strike Commander.

He finally made his way to the source of the voice. In front of his vision was a damaged house, slowly crumbling apart, bit by bit. Having no time to lose, Morrison rushed his way to the broken building. He didn't want to come all this way for nothing.

Kicking the front door open, Morrison quickly walked inside with his pulse rifle aiming forward. He checked his front and then both sides, before closing the door shut. He carefully eyed around the vicinity, checking for any enemies from any direction. Lucky for him, there were none, for now.

A dim ray of light suddenly shined down from a cracked hole on the ceiling, giving Morrison a clearer view of the surrounding environment. All there was were just torn up furniture, broken glass picture frames, and piles of stone torn from the ceiling.

Morrison lowered his rifle and stepped forward.

"Hello?!" He called. "Anybody here?!"

The Strike Commander walked more slowly and more carefully, as the silence had started to creep up on him. Strange though, he could've sworn that someone was calling for help. Was he wrong? Was it just some sort of delusion?

Morrison cautiously eyed around the current room once more. He walked further and further with his rifle still being held in his hands.

He shouted, "Hello?!"

No... it couldn't be, could it? Then again, wasn't he the only one who even acknowledged that cry for help? He needed to know.

Morrison took one more step forward...

 _CRACK!_

Startled, he quickly pointed his gun downward, but calms down as he realizes that his foot was on a picture frame. The glass was already shattered and he couldn't see the photo under his foot. Morrison pulled it back and knelt down to get a closer look.

When Morrison examined the picture, he noticed that it showed a small family, consisting of a mother, a father, and a little spiky-haired boy who happened to be the son. To him, they looked really happy together. Their arms were wrapped around one another and all of them had expressions filled with joy and laughter. They looked as if they would never leave each other for anything else.

Where were they now though?

Jack Morrison stood up and turned his head side to side. He checked to see if that happy family was still present somewhere. All he could see, however, were torn fabrics of clothing, and ruined necklaces and other accessories. There were also scratch marks, which he didn't even notice until now, all over the floor, walls, and ceilings. The walls had small dents onto them as well. It looked like there was some sort of struggle.

To his shock, unfortunately, Morrison's eyes caught the sight of several suitcases currently filled with personal belongings and articles of clothing. The owners of this house hadn't left at all, it seemed like. The Heartless might've had broke into their house and ambushed them. The only outcome he could imagine right now, was death.

Morrison could only close his eyes and let out a heavy, heartbreaking sigh.

He had actually believed that everyone had safely evacuated out of the Islands. And he even believed that everyone was going to make it out alive of this place. Was he wrong about that? He didn't want to think about the answer. Perhaps that desperate cry was just a delusion after all...

"Hello…? Anybody…?"

He could still hear the voice in his head, echoing in fear. Maybe that was just his emotions playing with him.

"Is anyone out there? Can you answer me, please?"

The voice was already starting to get louder and louder. It was almost too real for Morrison. Almost.

"I need some help! Can someone hear me?!"

Wait. That voice IS real!

Jack Morrison surprisingly opened his eyes. He quickly turned his head side to side, desperately searching for the voice again. He then spun around in search of the young voice.

"Yeah! Hello?! Where are you?!" Morrison called out.

"Under here…!"

Morrison turned around behind him. There was a pile of stones by the end of the room. There was a large space that was enough to fit in a small person. Speaking of a small person, there was actually a young boy who was lying safely under those stones.

He looked like he was about seven years old.

The boy's head stuck out, showing his blue eyes and somewhat spiky brown hair. He had a mixed expression of concern and fear as he looked up at a kneeling Morrison. Morrison sighed with relief as he was grateful that at least one person was still alive.

The Strike Commander slowly placed his rifle on the ground as he looked at the boy worriedly.

"You okay?" Morrison asked.

The boy nodded hesitantly. "Yeah…"

Morrison got a better look at the boy. It didn't look like he was hurt or anything that was considered to be worse than that.

He gave a quizzical look. "What're you doing under there, kid?" Morrison asked.

"…Hiding. From the monsters." The boy answered.

Morrison could see the fear and sadness that lingered in the boy's eyes. They looked like they just saw death not too long ago. They looked like the kind of eyes that wanted to forget everything that they just saw. The kind of eyes that would receive a form of pity by someone else.

Morrison nodded slowly. "Oh…" He responded.

The boy looked at the ground. "You're not one of them, are you?" He asked. "You're not one of those monsters?"

Morrison shook his head politely. "No. Course not, kid. I'm one of the good guys. You've heard of Overwatch?"

The boy's eyes widened and he nodded his head. Morrison only smiled.

"Well, I'm here to save you."

The boy looked back at the older man. He had a new expression consisting of surprise. Morrison could already see the boy's eyes glimmer with hope and slight happiness. It was already safe to say that he was going to be all right.

"Really?" The boy asked hopefully.

Morrison nodded and smiled. "Yeah. You can call me Jack, if you want." He offered.

The boy started to smile and nodded back. "Okay. You can call me Sora, if you want." He repeated to Jack Morrison.

The Strike Commander let out a small chuckle. "Okay, Sora." Morrison grabbed his rifle. "I think it's time I got you out of here. Don't you think so?"

Morrison extended his left hand to Sora, who slowly reached for it and smiled.

"Okay!" Sora replied.

Morrison smiled. "Okay."

Perhaps Lady Luck hadn't abandoned everyone after all.

Sora safely got out of the rubble and stood up beside the tall soldier. Morrison hefted his rifle over his shoulder as he readied himself for any more threats that came in his and Sora's way.

They walked to the door and Morrison kicked it open. To their surprise, however, no Heartless were present around the area. To Morrison, it was actually relieving. He then looked and smiled at Sora.

"Guess the coast is clear." Morrison said.

Sora only chuckled as he continued to hold the soldier's hand. They calmly walked their way to the rest of Morrison's team. Sora was going to meet the team that made up Overwatch, the colorful peacekeeping force.

* * *

Back to the rest of the team, King Mickey watched as the rest of the fallen Heartless faded away into more black fumes. Half of the warriors placed their firearms back into their holsters. The others either sheathed their melee weapons or just rested them over their shoulders.

Hearing the footsteps of two people, everyone turned their attention to the oncoming people.

The team of Overwatch looked as Morrison and Sora walked towards them. Coincidentally, a bright ray of light pierced through the dark sky and shined down on the entire team, including Morrison.

King Mickey was shocked to see Morrison bringing a young kid with him since he did not expect any more civilians to remain at the Islands after the evacuation. Within the crowd of warriors, one suspicious-looking old man looked and smirked at both Morrison and Sora.

A surprised Sora looked up at Morrison. "Are these people good guys like you?" He asked.

Morrison nodded kindly. "Yes, Sora. They're just like me. They're good people. People who are willing risk their lives to do what is right. People who are able to protect those they love and care about. Some just call us a team of heroes, but…we're more than that." He pointed out. "We're also a family."

"Oh…" Sora shyly looked at his feet. "So, do you think…that I could be a part of this family too?"

Morrison chuckled. "Of course. You're already a part of it."

Sora quickly looked back up at Morrison with a very happy expression. Morrison patted Sora on the head.

"From now on, you'll be under my care. You all right with that?" Morrison asked.

Smiling immediately, Sora nodded excitedly.

"Yeah!"

* * *

Heads up, backstory of Overwatch and its characters WILL BE SLIGHTLY DIFFERENT/TWEAKED from the original versions. Just saying.


	2. A Brand New Day

DISCLAIMER: Square Enix and Disney own Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts respectively. Blizzard Entertainment owns Overwatch.

* * *

Chapter 1: A Brand New Day

Seven years.

It's been seven years since the day Overwatch had disbanded. It was that point in time when the shining personification of peace was dimmed down by its internal conflicts and endless frustration.

At the Disney Castle, King Mickey thoughtfully stared through the window of his library, watching his kingdom's citizens conversing and working with one another. He held his gloved hands behind his back as he wondered where the rest of his former teammates were at.

To him, it felt like things weren't what they used to be ever since Overwatch fell. Almost everyone from there had decided to deliver his or her own brand of peace and justice across the world, yet it didn't seem to be as effective as it was before.

However, there were no significant changes at any place, and even new forms of monstrosities had appeared out of nowhere and started to wreak havoc. King Mickey was one of the few people who personally understood that the power of teamwork was what ensured the success of Overwatch.

Once a powerful team of heroes, Overwatch was now a waning memory that still desperately clung to the edge of existence. The only reason why that memory was still with everyone was because of the once-powerful influence that Overwatch left behind during, and even after, its sudden yet crippling downfall.

After the Shadow Crisis, Overwatch had become a global peacekeeping force that continued to fend off the remaining forces of Darkness, keeping both the Light and the people safe from any harm. It inspired an era of endless exploration, various innovations, and, most importantly, teamwork. However, it was also a time of restoration, as the war against the Darkness nearly tore the whole world apart. Those countless battles between the heroes and the Heartless led to a plentiful amount of destruction in every country.

As of now, King Mickey had heard about how several countries were eradicated by the Heartless. Refugees had already arrived and currently resided outside of Disney Castle.

Even Radiant Garden, the City of Light, had recently become another prisoner of Darkness. King Mickey was already expecting more refugees coming from there after receiving a letter about them.

He understood the one reason why everyone came to his kingdom: the Cornerstone of Light. An ancient relic of swirling Light that repelled the wicked Darkness. With this, safety was completely ensured as no one but him and his closest friends knew its exact location.

Still, it did feel like something was a bit off…

"Good morning, Your Majesty!"

King Mickey turned his head to his left and saw his court magician and good friend, Donald Duck. Donald was dressed in a shirt and a jacket with multiple shades of blue. He also wore a blue pointy hat.

A big smile was on Donald's bill as he walked inside the library.

King Mickey smiled back at his friend. "Good morning, Donald! It's good to see you're up early." He let go of his own hands and stood in front of Donald. "Did you bring Sora for his next training session?"

Just as Donald raised his finger up and opened his happy mouth, he instantly scowled and let his hand droop down.

"Haven't seen him. Again." Donald answered somewhat bitterly. "He's probably goofing off somewhere around here." Donald crossed his arms irritably.

King Mickey face-palmed. "Oh no…" He slid his hand across his face. "I don't think Reinhardt's gonna be happy if he finds out about this."

King Mickey was aware, like everyone else, that Reinhardt was no pushover. A decorated soldier in an abnormally large Crusader armor and carrying a heavy rocket hammer in his hands, Reinhardt was a force to be reckoned with. He was known to be one of the harshest members of Overwatch before the downfall, and still is as of now.

If Reinhardt had found out that Sora was dozing off at who-knows-where again, there would be some very harsh consequences for the young man. This was something that King Mickey was worried about, as he knew what Reinhardt does to people who display intolerable forms of disobedience.

King Mickey can't really do much about Reinhardt's behavior as he'd already made previous attempts to do so, all of which were horribly ineffective against the 61-year-old Crusader.

King Mickey looked at Donald. "We should probably go look for him."

"Aw phooey." Donald dismissed him with a wave. "Sora's already a full-fledged Keyblade Master, Your Majesty. What's the point?" Donald pointed out. "It's better NOT to go out and search for somebody who's already done what's important."

"Hmm." King Mickey hummed thoughtfully while crossing his arms.

"Besides," Donald continued, "we got more company coming to the kingdom! So you need to be there and greet them all when they show up!"

After several more seconds, King Mickey smiled at Donald.

"Well, I guess one day wouldn't hurt." The King admitted.

Donald nodded approvingly and led his King out of the library.

* * *

At the green, luscious gardens of the Disney Castle, a spiky-haired individual was resting at the center of the area with his hands beneath the back of his head.

He looked to be about sixteen years old. He wore a black overjacket with a red hood, along with a black v-neck shirt underneath. His hands and forearms were covered in gray and red gauntlets. He also wore a black pair of sleek yet baggy jogger shorts with armored paddings on the sides, along with a pair of black and yellow shoes.

His ocean-blue eyes stared up at the sky as he quietly thought to himself.

Today was the tenth anniversary. Today was the day when Overwatch had fallen, when Jack Morrison had died.

Years before then, Morrison took in this boy, Sora, as his own after his parents' "sudden disappearance". By then, Morrison became his legal guardian and Sora already began to look up to Morrison as a father figure. He could still remember the first two years that they'd spent together as a family. When Morrison would go travel around the world in order to do his job, he always brought Sora along for the trip. He could still remember all of those colorful buildings and beautiful landscapes as he stayed by Morrison's side.

It was safe to say that these two had a healthy father-son relationship.

It didn't last, however, as Sora was informed of his guardian's unfortunate demise at one of the Overwatch bases. Just like with everyone else, Sora was utterly saddened by the loss of a great hero. Even so, he knew that Morrison would've wanted him to move on and live happily, and that he did.

That was when King Mickey decidedly took him in and became his legal guardian. Sora was grateful for the plentiful amount of kindness and protection that the King offered him. He was even granted his own magic Keyblade so that he could become as strong as both the King and Jack Morrison. It was only a while until he became a full-fledged Keyblade Master.

Because he was the adopted son of King Mickey and lived inside the Disney Castle, people had silently debated whether or not this Sora fellow was truly a prince of the Disney Kingdom. For Sora, it didn't matter if he was part of the royal family or not since he never considered his social status as that of a big deal. What actually mattered in his heart was his desire to help people when they needed it.

However, right now, it was time for training and Sora was not feeling up for the task this time. That was another reason why he was resting at the courtyard.

Suddenly, Sora heard footsteps coming towards his right, but he didn't bother turning his head. The steps got louder and louder for several more seconds before stopping.

"I see that you're goofing off again, Sora."

Hearing a familiar female voice, Sora finally decided to tilt his head sideways.

In his sights was a young woman in blue armor. She had a darker skin color and black hair. A small black tattoo was underneath her right eye. She was carrying a beak-shaped helmet in her right hand.

The woman smiled as she looked down at Sora, who quickly smiled back.

"Pharah." Sora sat up and faced his friend.

Pharah nonchalantly turned her head around as she looked at the surrounding area.

"How is it that Donald hasn't found you yet?" Pharah questioned.

Sora chuckled. "Who knows? Maybe I'm just _that_ good at hiding from people."

Pharah laughed. "Is that so?" She leaned over and whispered, "Maybe it's just that you're good at running _away_ from people." She teased. "I know that you ran through the outskirts of the castle for a while just so you could avoid Donald and the King with another of their training sessions."

Sora smirked. "Aw man, looks like you found me out." He lied back down. "So, I guess that means you're gonna tell on me then?"

"Nope." Pharah answered.

Sora looked up at Pharah, who was smirking back at him. "No?"

Pharah only shook her head. "Why would I need to do that when Reinhardt can be enough to force you back to the King's side?" She pointed out.

The spiky-haired boy chuckled again. "Ohh, I see what's going on. Well, nice try, but I'm feeling pretty positive that I can outrun him in no time."

The blue-armored woman rolled her eyes. "We'll see about that." She placed the helmet over her head and turned around. "I'll be patrolling around the area if you need me."

Using the rocket thrusters on her suit, Pharah instantly launched upward and flew across the beautiful skies.

Sora continued to stare upward as he peacefully smiled to himself. He knows for sure that way up high somewhere, Morrison was looking down and smiling at him. Sora felt alive, knowing that his former guardian was already proud of him.

"Today's gonna be a brand new day. I know it."

* * *

As he stood in front of the two giant doors of his entire kingdom, King Mickey closed his eyes and took a slow, deep breath.

For the past years, he had fought countless waves of Heartless, along with various kinds of monsters and freaks one could ever think of. He had done all of that alongside his other powerful friends and allies from Overwatch, but never had he ever felt more nervous in welcoming any resident from a kingdom as powerful as his own, such as Radiant Garden.

Any other groups of refugees that came to King Mickey's kingdom for shelter originated from other countries, cities, or even kingdoms that were lesser than his. Radiant Garden, however, was the only kingdom that actually stood a chance against the Disney Kingdom, in terms of power.

It was, after all, the City of Light.

As much as King Mickey wanted to open the doors and greet more guests to his home, he felt that his body immediately refused to move for him. It seemed that a strong wave of hesitation and nervousness had struck him. Every nerve in his body screamed to the King, saying that there may be danger ahead.

But what danger could there be?

Suddenly, placed on the King's right shoulder was a hand from Donald Duck, who was giving him a warm smile. Patting him on the back was none other than his good friend and one of the Captains of the Royal Knights, Goofy.

"Gawrsh, don't be so nervous, Your Majesty!" Goofy said. "You're just gonna be bringing in more people to your home. It ain't too different than before." He looked at his other friend. "Right, Donald?"

The Magician happily nodded in response. "You bet!" He shouted. "No one is as bright and majestic like His Majesty!"

"Ahyuk! Right!" Goofy responded.

Goofy quickly placed his two fingers into the corners of King Mickey's mouth and pulled them upward.

"Now, remember! You gotta put up a big smile so that you can make them guests feel all happy and comfortable!" Goofy advised.

With a big smile, up and ready, King Mickey breathed again and nodded at Goofy.

"You do make a good point, Goofy." King Mickey looked back at the entrance. "I think it's time to open the gates."

With that said, Donald and Goofy walked onward and pushed each individual door. They used every fiber of their strength and slowly opened the entrance of the kingdom. As the doors slid apart, the King looked through the growing crevice.

Outside, he started to see some of the refugees standing from a distance. Some of them were garbed in some sort of worn-out robes and cloaks, which also covered their heads and faces. Though the King could somewhat tell that they look a bit exhausted from the travelling, something of which he felt bad for.

The rest looked like guardsmen, as they wore a black buttoned-up uniform, along with a pair of white gloves and black boots. Their faces were stern, as if they'd seen plenty of battles and conflicts already.

Donald and Goofy finished pushing the doors apart from each other as they fully revealed the entrance leading to the inside of King Mickey's beloved kingdom. The King could only smile so generously as he walked outside to face the new refugees.

With the light and warmth that radiated from King Mickey's bright face, his new guests were already being slowly filled with hope and joy. He stopped right in front of the whole group. The King stood up with confidence and optimism as he looked at everyone.

"So, I take it that you all are from Radiant Garden?" King Mickey asked kindly.

There were several nods, along with some others murmuring the word "yes". Suddenly, two cloaked figures stepped forward. They both pulled off their hoods to reveal their heads and faces.

One of them was a man who was in his twenties. He had long brown hair with the bangs swept to the left side of his face. He also had blue eyes and a scar that ran across his nose.

The other was a younger man who looked to be about seventeen-years-old. He had bright blue-green eyes and short silver hair.

"Your Majesty," the brown-haired man spoke, "my name is Squall Leonhart," he looked at his silver-haired companion next, "and this is Riku."

King Mickey nodded in response.

"We seek refuge inside your kingdom, as our own home had been ravaged by the Heartless, along with several other forces of Darkness." Leonhart continued, "We have travelled far and wide in search for a secured sanctuary, which is why we decided to come to you and your kingdom for such a purpose. Your home is recognized as a place where no Darkness can enter due to this 'Cornerstone of Light', along with harboring several of the most powerful members of Overwatch."

" _Former…_ members of Overwatch, I'm afraid." King Mickey corrected.

Both Leonhart and Riku nodded in understanding. "But even so, we wish to be under your care until we are able to fully recover and attempt to take back Radiant Garden in the later future."

Even after everything Leonhart had described to him, King Mickey's smile never faltered, as he was happy to help more people whenever and however he could. Donald and Goofy, who were listening to everything Leonhart had said, smiled kindly alongside their King.

"Well, on behalf of everyone in the Disney Kingdom, I, King Mickey Mouse, welcome you all to my kingdom! May the Light shine on you all with love and kindness!"

Smiles, grins, and even shouts of joy broke out from the crowd of newcomers, as they were instantly filled with excitement and thankfulness after coming all this way.

King Mickey looked at his leading knight, "Goofy, would you kindly lead our guests to where they'll be staying at?"

Goofy stood up straight and gave a salute. "Yes, sir, Your Majesty!" Relaxing his posture, Goofy kindly looked back at the refugees and gestured them to follow him.

As the people and guardsmen went inside with Goofy, King Mickey looked at both Leonhart and Riku.

"Now, maybe you guys can try to explain how all of this happened?" King Mickey asked politely.

Riku smiled and nodded. "Of course, King Mickey. But…"

King Mickey looked at Riku with curiosity. "What is it, Riku?"

Leonhart continued Riku's sentence. "There's actually one important person who's under our care. We were assigned to protect her from any forms of danger." He explained. "Do you think you can bring this person inside your castle in the meantime?"

King Mickey and Donald, who was still with him, looked past Leonhart and Riku. What they saw was another person under a cloak just like everyone else. This person appeared to be somewhat smaller than both Leonhart and Riku.

Quickly understanding Leonhart's reason of request, King Mickey quickly nodded.

"Of course!" King Mickey looked at his Magician. "Donald, would you kindly—?"

Donald quickly halted his King's sentence with a wave. "No problem, Your Majesty! I'm on it!" He happily marched forward and gently grabbed the person's delicate hand. "Right this way! I'll also be giving you a personal tour around the kingdom and castle!"

The cloaked person's face lit up in slight surprise. "Oh, thanks." A girl's voice spoke.

Donald brought the cloaked girl into the kingdom as well. King Mickey only smiled at Leonhart and Riku.

"Now, shall we?"

* * *

King Mickey had brought Leonhart and Riku into his more personal library. Inside, there were comfy armchairs, a few large rugs, and a warming fireplace.

Out of their robes, they were wearing their current outfits.

Leonhart wore a small, short-sleeved black jacket with a fur collar. There were red wings drawn on the back of his jacket, along with a red Griever symbol on each shoulder. He also wore a white undershirt underneath. He had black gloves and a silver Griever necklace. He wore black pants held up by four belts, two of them being either brown or black. His black shoes were lined with zippers.

Riku, on the other hand, wore a sleeveless, black, double-zippered shirt under a white vest. The vest was yellow at the bottom with a blue stripe separating the two other colors. The collar is folded down to reveal the yellow color on the inside and is decorated with four small, silver buttons. On his left arm was a loose white cloth that reached above his fingers and up between his wrist and elbow. He wore blue baggy pants that had very large, paler pockets, and were held up by a black and silver belt. He wore white shoes with three black stripes on each side and yellow laces.

As the two men stood by the fireplace, trying to obtain its heat from the flames, King Mickey was currently pouring hot tea into three cups. Placing down the teapot, he picked up the tray of filled teacups and walked over to his guests.

King Mickey smiled. "Tea?" He rose up the tray to Leonhart and Riku

The two men looked down to King Mickey as he kindly offered some refreshing tea. They picked their cups off the tray gratefully.

"Thanks." Riku said.

"Thank you." Leonhart said.

The King quickly placed the tray on another table before sipping into his teacup like the other two had just done. After a moment of silent tea-sipping, King Mickey looked back up.

"Now, Riku, Leonhart…"

"Call me Leon, Your Majesty." Leon preferred.

"Of course, Leon." King Mickey nodded. "Now, can you care to explain what happened before coming here?" The King asked.

Leon and Riku quickly exchanged glances, with Riku nodding at the former. Leon then looked back at King Mickey in seriousness.

"Our home, Radiant Garden, was suddenly invaded by swarms of Heartless. They destroyed bits and pieces of it, and they even tried to hurt innocent people." Leon started. "They just… showed up out of nowhere, and none of us knew why or how."

King Mickey sipped into his teacup again, as he listened to Leon's tale.

"Everyone was panicking and scrambling in different directions, since the Heartless were already everywhere. It was complete chaos. It was almost as if something or _someone_ had just… lured these things in undetected."

"But you don't know how that was even possible, right?" King Mickey asked.

Both Leon and Riku nodded.

Riku spoke, "All we could do then was to round up as many survivors as we could, before quickly escaping what was left of our home. After that, we were just travelling for countless miles, until now."

"It's not even Radiant Garden anymore since the Heartless took over." Leon spoke again. "We just call it _Hollow Bastion_."

King Mickey set his teacup onto the table with the tray.

"What happened to its ruler, Ansem the Wise? Is he…?"

Leon and Riku quickly exchanged looks again before looking back at the King.

"To tell you the truth, King Mickey," Riku spoke, "no one knows where he is."

King Mickey instantly gave a confused look. "W-whaddya mean?"

Riku sighed. "I mean, Ansem the Wise was just… gone. He disappeared."

Leon spoke, "We rushed into his castle so that we could get him to safety, but when we reached to his room before the Heartless, he was nowhere to be seen. There were no signs of struggle, nothing. Everything was clean."

King Mickey widened his eyes in surprise. Ansem the Wise, ruler of Radiant Garden, had just disappeared? Without saying a word? That didn't seem like him at all.

"Even so," Leon continued, "we'd managed to at least bring another important person with us along the way here. This person may prove to be useful to all of us, once the time is right."

King Mickey raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" He asked. "This 'important person', who would that be, exactly?"

Leon and Riku only stared at King Mickey.

* * *

Sorry if this chapter is short. I'll try to make the next one longer.

If possible, please leave a review. Thanks.


	3. Friendlies

**DISCLAIMER: Square Enix and Disney own Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts respectively. Blizzard Entertainment owns Overwatch.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Friendlies

Donald was currently walking through the large, spacey hall of the Disney Castle as he conversed with someone near to him.

"As you can see, the Disney Castle is the royal home fit for the royal King Mickey!" He opened his arms large and wide. "Everything here is completely spotless since our assistants and maids are always on the job to make everything look nice and tidy!"

Donald took a moment to breathe in the fresh air of the castle's interiors. Some people had assumed that the King's Royal Magician loved his job a bit too much.

"The castle also contains the source of all Light that acts as a shield for this kingdom, _and_ as a nasty repellent for those confounded Heartless!" he continued, "Also, every room leads to a special surprise that even you might like!"

Donald tilted his head sideways to look at the person following him. "Isn't that great?"

His guest was a young girl who looked to be about sixteen years old. She had long red hair that reached to the upper portion of her back. She wore a pink dress fashioned with several vertical zippers, along with a white shirt underneath. A black hood was attached to the top of her dress. On her left wrist were three bracelets. She also wore a pair of lilac sneakers with laces that wrapped around her ankles.

Unlike the excited Magician, the girl tried her best to maintain an entertained look in front of Donald, since she didn't want to be rude. To humor him, she tried to put up a fake smile.

"Yeah, it sure sounds awesome…" the girl replied.

In all honesty, she just wanted to explore the entire kingdom some more. Alone. She just didn't want to be guided around by someone, as it gave her the impression that people saw her as a frail girl who constantly needed protection. Besides, all she wanted right now was a little fun and excitement, for once in her life.

Of course, it was nice of these people to show her around the place, but she could've done all of this on her own if they gave her a chance. In this situation, however, she was unable to meet new people and make new friends, since her escort used a shortcut to get away from everyone and into the castle.

Still, maybe it wouldn't hurt to ask her escort for permission.

"Um, hey… Donald? You mind if I, you know, go on my own, for a bit?" She asked curiously.

In an instant, Donald halted. The girl stopped as well. He turned around with a serious look on his face, as he looked up at the girl in the eyes.

"No way, Kairi! The King assigned me with the task to take you around the kingdom _and_ the castle! And as his Royal Magician _and_ best friend, I won't let him down!" Donald exclaimed.

The girl, Kairi, could only sigh. "But you took a shortcut and brought me away from the outer side of the castle. Do you think you can let me go on my own, for once? Please?" She gave a genuine smile.

Donald only crossed his arms. "Aw phooey!" He denied.

In response, Kairi slumped in defeat while Donald turned back around to continue the tour. "Now, right this way! We've got a lot of exploration to do around the castle!"

Kairi sighed, "Yes, sir…"

Donald pointed to an open room. "Now, as you can see here…"

Kairi was already getting bored of being inside the castle. She could already feel her skin getting paler by the minute because of her being stuck inside another big castle. As her eyes started to wander, she spotted a young maid walking by. She looked like she had nothing to do except wait for another task like the rest of the assistants and maids that Donald mentioned.

Suddenly, Kairi had an idea.

As the maid was right next to the two, Kairi leaned to the side and whispered, "Psst! Hey!"

The maid quickly turned to Kairi curiously and started to walk the same direction as her. She leaned over as well to listen what Kairi had to say.

"…Do you think you can do me a favor and switch places with me…?" Kairi whispered. "…Please…?"

The maid's eyes quickly switched between Donald and then back at Kairi. After a brief moment of silence, she smiled and nodded at the redheaded girl. Kairi silently stepped back as the maid stepped in to take her place behind Donald, who was still unaware of what was happening.

Kairi quickly turned around right before looking back at the maid, who only smiled at her as she quietly followed Donald. With that, she immediately made her way out of the castle.

* * *

After running out of the castle, Kairi made her way rest of the kingdom. She found herself in the middle of a large town. She slowly spun around as she could see all of these amazing colors and varieties of extraordinary structures. Buildings were either short or tall, thin or wide. Each of them was coated in distinctive colors; some of them had a mixture of those. There were even strangely-shaped flying vehicles floating in the sky above her.

Looking at the people around her, most of them looked like very happy folks. Some of them were laughing and cheering, others were dancing and singing. Of course, there were several who were arguing about pointless things, few of them had already started to brawl in a very ridiculous manner.

Several people who were nice saw Kairi and even waved at her. She happily waved back at them as well.

Kairi continued to walk forward and looked around…

"OOF!"

…until she unexpectedly bumped into a shorter man. He seemed to have dropped a small pile of metal and tools on the brightly colored ground.

To Kairi's eyes, he looked very… odd. He was very short, like a dwarf, of course. However, he was also wearing an outfit consisting of a round, red-colored metal object on his back with two exhaust pipes sticking out. He also had a welding mask on the top of his head, along with a small device over his right eye. He wore a black, armored top without any sleeves. His left arm was completely cybernetic as it consisted of a red cyborg arm with a claw-like contraption at the hand portion. His right arm, however, was normal, but muscular; there was a tattoo in the shape of three gears on his shoulder. There was also a brown glove over his right hand. He wore black pants with red armored paddings on the knee and calves. He also wore gray, metal boots.

The strange-looking dwarf groaned in annoyance. "Aww, now look what you've done!" He shouted. "That's most of my scraps and parts and tools that you knocked down!"

Kairi had an apologetic look on her face as the dwarf set down his toolbox and knelt down to gather his stuff into one place.

"Oh, I'm really sorry about that!" Kairi knelt down with the dwarf. "Here, let me help you."

The dwarf sighed in a frustrated manner as they gathered up the fallen items and scraps.

"You got to watch where you're going, kid! I'm already late for my personal daily weapon inspections!" The dwarf said.

Kairi quickly glanced up at the dwarf and gave a quizzical look. "Uh, weapon inspection?"

Suddenly, it was the dwarf's turn to look at Kairi confusedly.

"What? Yeah, weapon inspection! I'm the one who set up all of those turrets around the kingdom!" He gestured his robotic left arm to the surrounding ends of the kingdom.

Kairi squinted her eyes. She looked very carefully and saw every individual red turret on the edges of the whole kingdom. The young girl widened her eyes in surprise. She didn't even notice they were there when her group reached to this place.

"Whoa…" Kairi started, "I didn't know that." She looked back at the dwarf. "So you just build turrets?"

The dwarf looked at her questionably as he continued to place his fallen stuff back into his box. Kairi handed some of the stuff that she managed to pile up.

"Just build turrets? I'm a weapons designer! I've designed _and_ built every kind of weapon one could ever think of!" The dwarf quickly snatched a piece of metal from Kairi's hands. "All of them, just from metal _and_ molten scraps!"

"Oh." Kairi responded as she continued to hand over the rest of his tools and pieces.

The dwarf placed those items into his box along with the rest. He then pulled out his signature hammer and pointed it at Kairi.

"And as a weapons designer, it's my job to make sure that all of my weapons systems are up-to-date and that they're all able to fend off those nasty intruders outside the kingdom walls!"

After a brief moment, as Kairi continued to stare back apologetically, the dwarf sighed and started to relax a bit. He waved his hand around before he started to speak again.

"Sorry I ranted for a second there. It's all this stress…"

Kairi only raised her hand up nicely. "It's okay. Don't worry about it." She smiled.

The dwarf looked up and made a small smile back at her. He extended his human hand out to Kairi.

"The name's Torbjorn." Torbjorn introduced.

Kairi happily took his hand and shook it gladly. "I'm Kairi. It's nice to meet you, Torbjorn."

"Likewise, Kairi."

They both stood up as the Torbjorn finally got everything placed into his toolbox. He looked up at Kairi, who was instantly surprised of how the man was shorter than she initially expected. He looked like he was about 4'7"!

"Welp, I'll be off now. Gotta make sure no troublemaker tampered with my things!"

Torbjorn quickly walked away as he was ready to get on with his personal inspections.

Kairi could only feel amused by how small Torbjorn was, but also how he was also a weapons designer. Though, she felt as if his role wasn't very surprising, to say the least.

Kairi started walking through the town again, staring at her surroundings. Compared to Radiant Garden, she has never seen such variety and vibrant colors such as these. She even could've sworn that she spotted several balloons floating in the air. Was it a time to celebrate, or did people here just love balloons a lot?

"OI! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING UP THERE?!"

Kairi jumped as a loud, angry voice abruptly entered her ears. She quickly turned towards the source of the sound. When doing so, however, what she found had shocked her greatly.

Walking to her right was a very large, bulky man dressed in a futuristic, knight-like armor. His helmet was styled a glowing-orange visor, along with a shape of a crown on top of the head. His chest piece protruded out a little more than the rest of his armor pieces. On his left forearm was a gauntlet-like shield in the shape of a lion's face.

In the armored man's right hand was none other than an extremely large metal hammer, which had some sort of rocket engines built on the back of the top piece.

While she felt somewhat intimidated by his appearance, Kairi noticed that the armored man was looking up at someone, and decided to see whom he was talking to. In her vision, she saw two normal-sized knights trying to hold up some sort of metal statue on a higher balcony. They seemed to have somehow messed up and caused the statue to almost fall down, if it weren't for their catching of it.

The armored man then pointed his armored finger at the nervous-looking knights. "ARE YOU TRYING TO GET SOMEONE KILLED WITH THAT?! _"_ The knights quickly shook their heads at him. "THEN SET THAT THING STRAIGHT! OR I'LL COME UP THERE AND SET YOU STRAIGHT!"

"YES SIR, CAPTAIN REINHARDT, SIR!" The two knights screamed simultaneously.

 _Captain?!_ Kairi thought. _He's their captain?!_

Reinhardt nodded at the two knights. "GOOD."

Unexpectedly, the futuristic-looking Crusader suddenly stopped before nearly bumping into Kairi, who saw the whole thing. He stepped back a bit.

"Oh! My apologies! I almost did not see you there for a second." Reinhardt said.

Kairi looked up at the big knight that towered over her. "Oh, no it's alright! It's just, um…"

As Kairi tried to find the right words to say, Reinhardt got a better look at the girl. Once doing so, he was shocked to find out who she was.

"Wait a minute." Kairi froze as Reinhardt spoke, "I think I know who you are…"

Kairi gulped. Had she been found out? Did Donald already figure out that she left and decided to inform the scary-looking giant standing in front of her?

"Y-y-you do?" Kairi stuttered. "R-really?"

Reinhardt leaned a bit closer to her face. "Yes... Aren't you, uh, one of those refugees from that place… Radiant Garden?"

Kairi sighed with relief. She was still safe.

"Yeah…!" Kairi smiled. "My name is Kairi. I'm one of the people that came from Radiant Garden in search for refuge here in the kingdom."

After a few seconds of silence, Reinhardt then let out a hearty laugh. "Haha! Of course! I should've known! I am Reinhardt! It is nice to meet you, Kairi!" He then held back his metal-covered head as he continued to laugh away.

Kairi quickly joined in on the laughter for a short moment. She felt really relieved of how she wasn't in trouble already. After their laughter settled down, Reinhardt spoke again.

"Then I suppose that you're the young girl that our dear friend Donald Duck was supposed to escort through this kingdom, eh?" He said

Suddenly, Kairi's face paled a bit. Guess this giant figured her out after all. That can't be good.

"O-oh…" Kairi stuttered again, "I-is that so…? Uhh…" She looked away from Reinhardt's gaze. She couldn't tell if he was angry behind that helmet of his.

Suddenly, and unexpectedly, Reinhardt laughed loudly again while pulling his head back. She, however, was surprised by the man's reaction.

"W-what?" Kairi asked.

"Hahaha…! Oh, it's nothing. It's just unsurprising of how our feathery friend had managed to drive you away with another of his speeches."

Kairi sighed with relief, again. "Oh, yeah. It was kinda boring when he led me through this whole place. I didn't even get a chance to see what the outside of the castle looked like."

Reinhardt felt surprise by how Kairi specified what Donald did.

"Really? Is that so?"

Kairi nodded in response.

Reinhardt only chuckled. "Well, that is quite typical of Donald. He has this, eh, extreme loyalty to King Mickey, while carrying this… impatient attitude of his. That is one trait that causes people to stray away from the Royal Magician." He explained. "BUT, he _does_ know what it is like to have fun and goof off. It's only at odds with that said loyalty to the King himself."

Kairi only sighed. "Yeah, I guess I could see that."

Reinhardt nodded back at the redheaded girl. "Well, I should be going now. I've got some important business to attend to." He reached his large armored hand out to her. "It was a pleasure to meet you, miss Kairi."

She smiled as she grabbed and gently shook the Crusader's hand. "Likewise, Reinhardt."

Reinhardt pulled his arm back and stood up straight.

"Yes, well—" Reinhardt's attention suddenly turned back to the two knights on the balcony again, "OI! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO MESS WITH THAT!"

The knights, and even Kairi, jumped from the Crusader's loud angry voice.

"SORRY, CAPTAIN REINHARDT, SIR!" The two knights screamed.

With the rocket hammer in his hand, Reinhardt marched past Kairi as he pointed his finger at his lesser knights. The young girl quickly held her breath as the giant Crusader continued to yell his voice out.

"DON'T MAKE ME GO UP THERE! I WILL GIVE YOU SUCH A BEATING YOU WON'T FORGET!"

As Reinhardt walked away from Kairi, she quickly breathed once more, relaxing from the suddenly intimidating shouts that the Crusader made. After looking back at him, Kairi quietly turned around and made her way through the rest of the town.

The deeper Kairi went into town, the more fascinated she was with what the kingdom contained. In her eyes, she saw many more futuristic forms of technology that she'd never seen before. There were several holograms that depicted the current global news, which mentioned an unknown vigilante taking down both criminals and Heartless around the world. She also saw several people creating a few gigantic sets of futuristic armor. How someone could just fit inside and pilot those suits was beyond her understanding, just like the illogical physique of Reinhardt himself.

On her way through the town, a few kids ran into her direction.

"You can't catch me~!" One kid said while running away.

"Oh yeah?! We'll see about that!" The second kid replied.

While playing their game of tag, they accidentally bumped into Kairi, who started to lose balance before stumbling into a large tent.

Unintentionally heading inside, Kairi somehow landed safely onto a soft bed nearby.

Next to the redhead was a young-looking woman. She had platinum blond hair that was tied to a ponytail. There was a golden halo-shaped ring hovering over her head; the ring was actually being held up by its lower ends, which were attached to the sides of her head. What she was wearing was… kind of odd yet unique. She wore an interesting suit that was mostly white on the upper torso, outer arms, and hips. The rest of the portions of the body consisted of an orange-yellowish color, including the legs, inner arms, and the cloth that hung down below her waist and rear. She wore black gloves and black boots.

Other than that, the woman even had _wings_ on her back! She almost looked like an angel.

The woman turned her head and saw Kairi sitting on the bed.

"Ah, another patient already?" The woman said with an unfamiliar accent.

"Uh…" Kairi started.

While sitting on her rolling stool, the woman pushed herself away from her holographic tablet on her desk and instantly slid towards the young girl. She used her fingers to pull each of Kairi's eyelids open while shining a small flashlight into them.

"My name is Mercy and I will be your doctor for today." Mercy released Kairi's eyelids before pulling her mouth open and pressing a depressor against her tongue. "What is your name? And from a scale of one to ten, how is your pain?"

Mercy pulled the tongue depressor out of Kairi's mouth.

"Kairi. And zero, I guess? But, look, I'm not actually…"

She was interrupted as Mercy quickly cupped her left hand around Kairi's face as she nonchalantly examined her physical condition.

"Hmm… no bruises," Mercy turned Kairi's head side to side, "no cuts… not even any broken bones…"

Mercy released Kairi's face again as she slid to her desk to type up some records into her holographic tablet.

"Perhaps you have only minor, unnoticed injuries…" Mercy claimed, "…even so…"

The next thing Kairi knew, Dr. Mercy then picked up a futuristic-looking staff that was resting on the side of the tent. She turned around and aimed it at the redhead, who was confused of what the woman was going to do.

With a press of a button, Mercy's staff released a line of golden energy, which connected to Kairi's body.

"Healing Stream: Engaged." Mercy stated.

Suddenly, Kairi felt a fresh wave of energy entering and then swirling inside herself. Just as Mercy released the button, the young girl had felt brand new. It was almost as if she had just been reinvigorated.

Kairi quickly looked at her hands and arms as the stream of energy was done doing its magic.

"Whoa…!" Kairi said. "How did you…?"

Mercy set her staff aside while making a kind smile. "I'm a doctor, sweetie. It's what I'm best at."

She slid to her desk again and pulled one of the cabinets underneath. Reaching inside, Mercy pulled out a wrapped-up lollipop. She slid back to Kairi and handed the sweet candy to her.

"Here you are, miss. Your routine checkup is finished." Mercy said with a smile.

Kairi reluctantly took the lollipop and examined it. "Uh, thanks… Mercy. But I'm actually not sick… or hurt."

Mercy widened her eyes a bit. "You're not?" Kairi shook her head in response. "Odd… but for what reason did you come inside then?" She leaned in closer to Kairi. "Was it for the candy?"

Kairi widened her eyes in shock before quickly waving her hands at the angelic doctor.

"What?! N-no! Of course not! A few kids bumped into me and I just… tripped into this tent." Kairi answered.

Mercy slowly raised an eyebrow at the redheaded girl, who was currently anticipating a response from the woman. Kairi was starting to feel a little nervous, as the good doctor stared straight at her. The last thing she needed right now was to be accused of lying and taking things for granted. After all, she was never identified for being selfish or anything lower.

After a few more seconds of silence, Mercy finally nodded her head in understanding and pulled herself away from Kairi. "Ah, well, I suppose accidents can happen. No matter where you are." Mercy said. "Still, it's always a good idea to have a checkup once in a while. So, you're fine."

Kairi breathed with more relief as Mercy smiled at her. Suddenly a large thud echoed across the tent.

"OW!" Someone loudly screamed from a far distance.

Mercy only sighed and shook her head in disappointment. "Another patient. One of whom had hurt himself, again."

The doctor got off her stool and grabbed her staff. She pulled one of the flaps open as she let Kairi walk out first. She then followed behind her before giving a warm smile.

"Duty calls. I'll be seeing you soon."

With that said, Mercy's wings extended. Bright, golden energy emitted from the feather-shaped portions of the wings as the doctor flew up in the sky. Kairi looked on with awe and amazement.

So far, Kairi had been astounded by the people that she just befriended so far. Each of them was very unique in their own way. Other than the good that they displayed from their hearts, they were all distinctive from one another. She could already tell by what were their strengths, but she had yet to figure out what their weaknesses were.

While Kairi looked up at the bright blue sky, she heard another voice from behind.

"Well, fancy seeing a former resident of Radiant Garden around here."

Kairi turned around to see another young woman standing in front of her. She was dressed in a blue, metallic, futuristic suit of armor. She had somewhat dark skin and long, black hair. There was a black curved tattoo right below her right eye. Under her arm was a beak-shaped helmet.

The woman smiled at Kairi. "You must be Kairi. I've heard about you." She extended her hand to her. "People call me Pharah."

Kairi smiled back as she took Pharah's handshake. "It's nice to meet you, Pharah."

"You too." Pharah responded.

They let go of each other's hands.

"So, how are you liking the kingdom so far?" Pharah asked. "Anything new or exciting?"

Kairi nodded happily. "Yeah! There's a lot of things here that I've never seen before back at home! How's it that you guys have all of this?"

Pharah chuckled. "Simple, really. It's thanks to the combined works of the former members of Overwatch here."

Kairi widened her eyes surprisingly. "Overwatch? Really?! Like who?!" She asked excitedly.

Pharah looked up thoughtfully. "Well, there's Torbjorn, Reinhardt, and Mercy…"

Kairi was shocked. She'd met those three people just now! No wonder there was something familiar about them!

Pharah continued, "Oh, and there's one more other than those three."

Kairi perked her head up. "Who else?!"

"The last one… is standing right in front of you."

Kairi jumped a bit. _Pharah_ was also part of _Overwatch_?! How could she not have realized this either? Before she could think any deeper into this, Pharah continued to speak.

"Well… not at first though." She explained. "It took me a while to become a part of something great like Overwatch."

Kairi gave a curious look. "Really? How so?"

Pharah looked up at the sky. "Back then, when I was younger, my mother was the one who used to work for Overwatch. She was one of the original members of it before it grew and obtained new operatives."

She took a slightly deep breath.

"Several years later, I told my mother that I wanted to join Overwatch as well, but she instantly denied it, saying that it was too dangerous for someone like me. She told me that I didn't have enough experience to fight what the rest of them were currently fighting. So, I decided to join the military to get what I needed.

Kairi continued to listen to Pharah's story.

"After I finished my training and eventually left the army for distinguished service, I was then offered a job by Helix Security International. It was this private security firm."

Kairi nodded as she heard her speak.

Pharah breathed. "Knowing that I wanted to prove to my mother that I could fight as well as she did, I took the job. And in doing so, I was given this armored suit, the Raptora Mark VI. It took me a while, but I'd managed to convince my mother what I was truly capable of. Of course, one of the reasons why she even let me join Overwatch was because she had these permanent injuries on her legs, forcing her to retire, unfortunately."

Kairi nodded slowly. "Oh…"

Pharah only shook her head.

"Still, my mother didn't mind too much, knowing that I was able to continue our family's legacy of soldiers. After getting her approval, I decided to leave Helix Security in exchange for joining Overwatch."

Pharah looked back at Kairi with a smile. "And the best part about it was that I was able to keep the suit."

The two chuckled together after Pharah finished her story. Kairi looked at her gladly. Pharah looked back at her, noticing something familiar.

"You know, you kind of remind of this boy. He's about the same age as you. He always has this positive and exciting air around him, like you do right now." She pointed out.

Kairi raised her eyebrows with interest. "Really? You think you can tell me who this boy is?" She asked.

Pharah only smiled back, right before speaking once more.

"Well, I think it'd be better if you went to see him instead." Pharah answered. "Besides, I think you two would get along real quick."

Although she was a bit confused as to why she couldn't just tell her, Kairi just nodded in agreement.

"Okay. But, do you know where he is?" She asked.

"Last I saw him, he was resting at the gardens in the middle of the castle." Pharah pointed at the Disney Castle that Kairi exited out of.

The blue-armored woman placed her helmet back onto her head.

"Sorry, but duty calls, and I need to jet."

The rocket propellers on Pharah's suit ignited and launched her into the air, allowing her to fly through the skies with ease. Kairi watched as another extraordinary hero made an extraordinary exit.

Taking Pharah's word, Kairi looked back at the Disney Castle before deciding to head back inside. She walked through the crowded yet colorful streets as she tried to make her way back to find this boy Pharah talked about.

* * *

He knew.

Sora knew that Reinhardt had yet to find out about him goofing off again. He even told Pharah so. It'd already been about five hours since he started resting against this grassy floor. It was really nice to lie on something so comfy again, instead of going through those backbreaking training routines, which got increasingly boring for him.

Sora opened his blue eyes to see the bright sky floating above him and the castle he was in.

Sky, he wondered. He remembered how his name was Japanese for "Sky". Sometimes, he wondered why he was given this name. Why, of all things, was he named after a sky? He wondered what made his parents think of that kind of name, but then he would realize that they were "gone", just like with Jack Morrison.

Whatever the reason was, Sora didn't care anymore, as he realized that he was just being lost in his thoughts. Perhaps it was time for him to go back to sleep again.

As the calm winds whistled a tune and blew across his hair and face, Sora slowly closed his eyes and prepared for another peaceful slumber.

Unbeknownst to him, however, a young redheaded girl suddenly stepped into the green garden. She saw the young spiky-haired boy ahead of her, his bangs brushing against his eyes and eyebrows. He was dressed in a sleek, mostly black outfit. She couldn't help but blush a bit, as she found the boy to be quite cute. Even in his sleep, he looked like an angel in her eyes.

At first, Kairi thought to wake him up and kindly introduce herself to him, but then, she had another, more playful idea. On the tips of her toes, she started to sneakily make her way to the sleeping boy on the grass.

After several more tiptoes, Kairi finally made it to the peaceful brunette. She stood beside his head and then crouched down. Getting a closer look at the boy, the girl noticed how the boy was quietly snoring as he rested against the ground.

He looked so peaceful, as if nothing could disturb him in his dormant state. Now was the time to give him a good scare.

Kairi smiled playfully. "Psst! Hey!" She whispered.

Sora grumbled a bit, trying to question who was there with him.

"Hey...! Wake up…!" The redhead repeated.

He breathed a bit before flickering his eyes open. Sora blinked a few more times before fully opening his eyes to get a clearer vision. Again, he saw the peaceful-looking sky…

"BOO!"

"GAH!" Sora freaked out and jumped up.

Kairi quickly pulled her head back just as he got up. Sora quickly tilted his head left to right. Then the next thing he knew, he heard a girl's voice laughing right behind him.

Sora quickly turned around. Once he did, however, he saw what would astound him like nothing else before. In his line of sight was a pretty redheaded girl dressed in pink. Her laugh was ringing in his ears like beautifully chiming bells. Suddenly, he felt his cheeks heat up a bit after seeing this girl in front of him.

Kairi opened her violet-blue eyes and met Sora's own ocean-blue eyes. Her cheeks reddened as much as Sora's had.

"Wha—?! How'd you—? Why'd you—?!" Sora stuttered.

Kairi only giggled at him. "I didn't expect you to be snoozing around here!" She said cheerfully.

Sora blinked again. "U-uh, y-yeah…" He sighed as he rested his hands against the ground for support.

Kairi then sat on the ground next to Sora. All she did was smile and look up at the sky with him.

"How'd you find me here?" Sora asked.

Kairi hummed. "I guess you could say that a little birdy told me that you'd be at the garden."

"Was it someone named Pharah?" Sora deadpanned.

"Yup."

Sora chuckled. "Figures." Silence. "…You didn't tell someone named Reinhardt about where I was, did you?"

Kairi looked at him curiously. "No. Why?"

Sora only sighed with relief. "No reason. Just don't want him to know what I was doing right now."

Kairi nodded. "He's pretty big."

"And kind of scary." Sora finished.

Kairi looked at him questionably. " _Kind of_?"

Sora glanced at her. "Once you get to know him anyway."

Kairi then chuckled in response, only to have Sora do the same a few seconds after. They looked at each other again with smiles.

"I'm Sora." He greeted.

"I'm Kairi." She greeted back.

They reached out their hands and shook. Immediately afterwards, they let go and continued to watch the sky above them.

"So," Kairi started, "what're you doing here? Other than sleeping your lazy butt off, of course."

Sora chuckled, "Ouch! Words can hurt, you know." Kairi giggled in response. "You know, just thinking. About things."

Kairi tilted her head at him. "What kind of 'things'?" She asked.

Sora smirked. "Nothing that's any of your business."

She playfully pouted at him, who only shook his head at her. Sora spoke again.

"You don't look like you're from around here." He pointed out.

"Nope." Kairi answered. "I'm actually one of the refugees that came from Radiant Garden."

Sora's eyes lit up a bit. "Oh, right! I heard that you guys were gonna show up here today!"

Kairi nodded.

"I also heard that a member of the royal family was with you guys too. I think the person was… a princess, right?" Sora asked.

Kairi sighed. "…Yeah, I guess…"

Unbeknownst to him, Kairi motioned her eyes away and rolled them in irritation. Even so, Sora continued to speak.

"Man, I wonder what it's like to actually be a part of a royal family? To feel like being a part of something greater?" Sora wondered aloud.

Kairi buried her knees into her chest while wrapping her arms around them.

"…By 'being a part of the royal family', you mean being cooped up in a large castle and spend little time with whatever friends you have…" Kairi muttered. "It's honestly better to go out on an adventure, doing whatever you want, whenever you want, instead of just being stuck at home with royally uptight people."

Sora nodded in response, only hearing the second part of what Kairi said.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Sometimes, I kinda want to go out and see what other places there are too." Sora said. "But there's always gonna be these people who care so much about you and what you do."

"I know, but it's just I…" Kairi started.

"You just can't help but…" Sora started too.

"…feel so… trapped!" The two said simultaneously.

Sora and Kairi quickly looked at each other surprisingly. Right afterwards, they started to laugh together, immediately aware of the timing of their words. It almost felt like these two were meant for each other, but who actually knows?

After the laughter died down, the two teens opened their eyes and looked at each other. They smiled ever so sweetly, almost seeing something that could truly bind them together.

Suddenly, a third set of footsteps came to the two. Turning to the side, Sora and Kairi saw a boy with silver hair and brighter blue eyes. He looked at the other boy in shock.

"Sora?"

* * *

I just want to let you guys know that there IS a possibility that each coming chapter COULD vary in word count!

Also, please leave a review. I'd like to know what you guys think. Thanks.


	4. Good Times

**DISCLAIMER: Square Enix and Disney own Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts respectively. Blizzard Entertainment owns Overwatch.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Good Times

"Sora…?"

Kairi only sat there with curiosity, watching what was happening between the two boys.

As for Sora, he sat there with a confused look on his face while questioning the familiarity of this person. His eyes quickly studied the appearance of this slightly older stranger. He noticed the person had short silver hair and bright blue eyes. It felt strange, seeing someone who looked exactly like an old friend he once knew years back…

Then, it hit him.

"Riku…?" Sora's eyes widened in shock. "Is… is it actually you…?!"

Riku smiled and quickly nodded in response. Sora only let out a happy chuckle.

Riku couldn't help but do the same. Sora instantly got off the ground and greeted Riku with a firm handshake, quickly followed by a heartwarming hug. There was this rush of joy and relief coursing through them. They were glad to have found one another.

Although she didn't completely understand what was going on, Kairi couldn't help but smile at Sora and Riku's touching reunion.

Sora pulled back from Riku while placing a hand on his shoulder. They shared a brief laugh and looked at each other curiously.

"Where've you been this whole time?!" Sora asked. "I haven't seen you since twelve years ago!"

"I should ask the same to you." Riku chuckled. "But for me, I've been spending a long time at Radiant Garden up until now."

Sora pulled his hand off of Riku's shoulder as he confusedly raised an eyebrow. How did he end up from Destiny Islands to Radiant Garden?

Riku could already hear the mind-boggling question that arose from Sora's mind. That, and he saw Sora making somewhat of a weird face. He only shook his head at him.

"Don't ask. It's a pretty long story." Riku lightly pushed his hand against Sora's chest. "What about you?! How'd you get out of that place alive?! I thought you were dead!"

Sora chuckled lightly. "That's what I thought too." He breathed. "But, that was until Overwatch showed up and rescued me. I was under someone's care for while until I ended up here."

Riku raised an eyebrow at Sora, who took it as a request for an explanation like vice versa before.

Sora only smiled and shrugged. "It's a bit complicated." He looked away, as if he was ready to dwell into his thoughts again.

Riku smirked and nodded.

"Alright." He said. "I'm not gonna push any further then. But we've still got a lot of catching up to do."

Sora quickly looked back and nodded at him. "Right."

"Riku!"

Hearing his name, Riku turned around and saw both King Mickey and Leon standing within one of the castle's colonnades beside the garden. The King was looking at him kindly, as he gestured his arm at Riku to return to their current conversation.

Riku smiled and silently nodded at King Mickey, who was able to see the motion of gesture from afar.

He faced Sora and Kairi. "I gotta go. We can talk later." He smiled.

Sora and Kairi smiled back and nodded their heads. "Yeah, we'll see you soon." Sora said.

Riku turned around and walked back to Leon and King Mickey. As he walked his way back to them, King Mickey noticed that Kairi was currently sitting besides Sora. Seemed like Donald messed up, again. This wasn't the first time that his best friend unintentionally pushed away visitors with his talks. Though, it wasn't a big deal, as they would eventually find their way around his kingdom.

Hopefully, knowing Sora, he would be able to keep Kairi company. He just hoped that Reinhardt would find it in his heart to not chase after him this time, if he ever found out about Sora goofing off, that is.

While he watched Riku head back to the King, Sora caught a glimpse of another long-haired man beside him. There was a scar over his face; it was kind of hard to miss. For some reason, Sora was feeling a little tense as the man stared back at him. He was giving this slightly unpleasant glare, almost as if he wasn't very trusting of Sora.

Once Riku returned to them, he and King Mickey resumed their conversation. Leon eventually pulled his eyes away from Sora and rejoined the other two individuals walking near to him.

Sora furrowed his eyebrows.

 _Did I do something wrong?_ Sora thought.

Kairi looked at Sora and noticed his wary expression. She internally sighed. Of course, she knew Leon wouldn't be the kind of person that would be accepting of… new people.

"Sora." Kairi spoke up.

Hearing his name, Sora faced Kairi, who had a curious look on her face.

"You okay?" She asked.

Sora opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He just looked back at where Riku and the other two were just at, while scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah," Sora breathed, "I think."

Kairi put up a small smile as she looked at the same place Sora's eyes were pointing to.

"Don't mind Leon. He can be a little… overprotective."

Sora raised an eyebrow at Kairi. "Leon…?"

Kairi nodded slowly. "He's just… a bodyguard."

Sora was somehow surprised and unsurprised at the same time. This Leon guy truly did look like the kind of muscle that could be hired to protect somebody, but he also gave off an unpleasant, intimidating aura around himself.

Kairi smirked. "Don't be scared." She teased. "Leon can open up to people… eventually."

Sora chuckled. "I'm not scared at all. But, the only person that I should be scared of is Reinhardt. The guy may be old, but he's still pretty strong."

Kairi quickly looked at Sora in shock. "Wait, he's old?! But he looked so…"

"Big?" Sora smiled. "Yeah, but he's actually sixty-one years old."

Kairi's eyes widened. Sora only shrugged in response.

"Still," Sora continued, "the guy's so strong that he could tear about twenty oak trees off of the ground if he wanted to."

The two teens chuckled nervously, thinking of Reinhardt pulling off oak trees from the soil. Was that even possible for someone like him?

Sora sighed before looking at Kairi, who was still sitting on the ground. "So, how're you liking the place?"

Kairi pulled her knees to her chest. She wrapped her arms around them while looking up at the bright blue sky. It was as beautiful as the place she was in.

"It's awesome." She smiled. "Everywhere I look, it's all filled with lots of vibrant colors. And the people here seem really nice…"

Kairi let out a seemingly depressing sigh. "It's even better than my own home…" She lowered her head and her eyes pointed to the grassy ground.

"Radiant Garden." Sora stated softly. He looked at Kairi with slight concern, already knowing the fate of that world.

Kairi shrugged. "More like a 'Hollow Bastion' now. That's what we call it since… you know."

Sora lowered his head slowly. "Sorry about what happened."

Kairi shook her head. "Don't be." She spoke. "I'm grateful to be able to come here. Especially since I was able to meet some people from Overwatch."

Sora nodded and breathed. He tried to make another bright smile to Kairi.

"Hey, how much did you see outside of the castle?" Sora asked.

Kairi looked back up to Sora before raising an eyebrow.

"Huh?" She said.

"Were you at the front of the castle? Or at the other sides?"

Kairi paused for a brief moment to think. Shortly after, she opened her mouth again.

"The front, I think. Why?" She asked.

Sora continued to smile with joy. Seemed like Kairi didn't see the more amazing parts of the kingdom yet. Perhaps it was a good time to give her a more extraordinary experience.

"I want to take you somewhere. It's a really great place." Sora answered.

He extended his hand to Kairi. Kairi looked at Sora's hand and then at his face. His heartwarming smile looked as if it had the power to make flowers bloom.

Kairi couldn't help but make another smile of her own. She took Sora's hand. Sora then pulled Kairi off the ground. They looked each other happily.

"Okay." Kairi answered.

Sora grinned joyfully. Still holding hands, they quickly left the castle as they made their way to another portion of the entire kingdom.

* * *

King Mickey, Riku, and Leon were already at another yet smaller library within the castle. Riku and Leon stood still on the checkered floor, while the King looked over the books on his shelves. As he did, the King opened his mouth once more.

"Say, Riku." King Mickey spoke.

Riku perked his head up. "Yes?"

"I remembered that you had a Keyblade too, right?" He turned his head to the side.

Relaxing a bit, Riku nodded his head. "Yes, Your Majesty."

The King pulled a yellow book out of a shelf before. "Ya think I can take a look?" He turned around and faced the two men.

Riku raised his arm in front of himself. He opened his hand as mixed particles of light and darkness swirled at the palm. The particles soon solidified and took form of a unique blade. Riku quickly gripped the handle of his summoned weapon.

The blade was mostly made up of a black and red demonic wing, with the teeth being a small angelic wing. The guard was composed of both an angelic wing and a demonic wing. There was also a blue demonic eye between the blade and the guard. At the bottom of the guard was a keychain in the shape of a black heart.

King Mickey quickly noticed the keychain's shape. It had a striking resemblance to the symbol of the Heartless.

He widened his eyes in shock.

"A Heartless symbol?" King Mickey questioned.

Lowering his weapon, Riku nodded his head, though his face was filled with regret. He only wished that he could've been more cautious of what happened to himself, if he was given a second chance. Leon only breathed and watched as the two converse with each other.

Riku breathed. "Two years ago, before I received my Keyblade, I had some trouble with… keeping the Darkness in check. I let it go out of control, because I thought it was a temporary. But I was wrong."

King Mickey crossed his arms and looked at Riku curiously. The book was still in his hand.

"The Darkness was then taking over you, right?" Riku nodded in response. "How did you overcome it?"

Riku's Keyblade quickly vanished into thin air.

"I had some help. A monk named Zenyatta was visiting what used to be Radiant Garden, and he heard about the situation at hand. He offered to take me to a secluded place where I could learn how to control the Darkness without worrying about hurting anyone around me."

"Zenyatta…" the King opened the yellow book and flipped across the pages until he reached a picture of a group of robotic monks, "he was a part of the Shambali, wasn't he?"

Riku nodded again. "A group of omnic monks who were able to utilize their inner Lights. They believed that to heal the wounds caused by the Shadow Crisis was to unlock the inner Light of each Heart." He explained. "They saw the Light as a means of healing one's self, thinking that strongly overcoming the Darkness through Light could bring spiritual harmony."

King Mickey looked up at Riku again. "But that's not what Zenyatta taught you." He placed the book on the chair beside him.

"No, he didn't." Riku answered. "He… saw something else instead. He believes that spiritual harmony is made by one's inner balance. Because of that, he taught me how to use both Light and Darkness equally. He told me that one side cannot exist without the other and, therefore, balance must be the key."

King Mickey nodded in understanding. This Zenyatta character sure knew a lot about Light and Darkness.

Riku continued, "I noticed that Sora is currently living in the castle with you and the others." He made a very small smile.

King Mickey perked his head up as he heard Sora's name.

"You know him?" He asked.

Leon eyed at Riku, who nodded happily. "Yeah. He's a friend of mine. But, I hadn't seen him since what happened at Destiny Islands."

King Mickey raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Riku's eyes moved around before they looked back at the King.

"We were separated when the Heartless invaded our home. I couldn't find him, and he couldn't find me." Riku answered.

King Mickey slowly nodded.

Riku sighed deeply. "I actually thought he was dead, until today."

Leon continued to stay silent throughout the conversation. He barely knows who Sora is, and yet he had this part inside of him that said not to trust him. He internally doubted that Kairi could be safe around someone like this Sora character, despite what Riku may say about him as his friend.

"Overwatch was there that day. And Sora was saved by Jack Morrison." King Mickey answered.

"The Strike Commander." Leon finally spoke.

"And the head of Overwatch." The King added. "After Jack saved Sora, he decided to put him under his care. He's treated Sora like a son ever since."

Riku furrowed his eyebrows. He didn't seem to understand what caused the change in Sora's position.

"Then, why is Sora with you?" Riku asked. "Why isn't Sora still with Jack Morrison?"

King Mickey crossed his arms and sighed deeply. Even after those years, talking about the past still hurts him internally. Before he could speak, however, one of the doors opened up. Entering inside was none other than Donald himself.

By the look on his face, Donald was currently fuming. With his torso lowered and his clenched fists hanging down in front of him, the Royal Magician stomped his way to the current trio.

King Mickey had a curious look on his face.

"Donald? What's the matter?" The King asked.

Donald stopped and stood up straight. He still maintained that angry look on his face.

"Your Majesty, our _guest_ , Kairi, ditched me while I was escorting her through the castle!" He exclaimed.

Somehow, Kairi was already starting to remind Donald of Sora. The similarities were already starting to show. He was expecting a shocked reaction from everyone, especially the King. However, what he saw instead was more or less confusing for him.

The King, Riku, and Leon were facing away from Donald, looking as if they were uninterested with what he had just said. They were behaving like this wasn't anything new to them.

Then, it hit him.

Donald widened his eyes in shock. "YOU ALL KNEW?!"

King Mickey scratched the back of his head. "We… just saw them a while ago."

Donald jumped. "WAK?! Where are they now?!"

Riku shrugged nonchalantly. "Probably elsewhere."

That wasn't much of a helpful answer, as the angered magician only fumed much more as he started to tear off some white feathers from his head. Riku and Leon watched Donald's somewhat ridiculous reaction in amusement. They hadn't seen anyone react this angrily for a long time. King Mickey, however, was used to Donald's fits.

"Calm down, Donald. Sora can probably entertain Kairi long enough without making her go on her own again." The King said.

Riku and Leon only nodded in agreement, thinking that it's better to have someone to watch over Kairi for a while until she gets back. Though, Leon still doesn't have much faith in Sora and can only hope for the best until then.

Donald crossed his arms and huffed in anger. What could Sora possibly do that could be more interesting to Kairi?

Probably everything that Donald Duck doesn't do.

* * *

"You ready for what's gonna come?"

Kairi saw Sora looking at her with excitement. Clearly there was something big going on behind those doors. She just wondered what it was.

To answer Sora's question, Kairi quickly nodded her head. "Yeah. I'm ready."

Sora grinned.

"Okay…"

Sora turned around and pushed the two doors open, revealing a very bright light. Kairi quickly raised her arm in front of her face, quickly shielding her eyes from the brightness. Eventually, she lowered it and slowly gained a clearer sight of everything.

What she saw had fascinated her more than before. Just by walking out through the doors, Kairi saw a very large crowd, along with a crazy amount of festivities happening around her.

On one side, there were numerous people smiling and singing as they all worked and manufactured as one, big union in order to carry crates of important goods, finish constructing more buildings, etc.

On the other side, there was nothing but a huge variety of activities, ranging from juggling, fire eating, acrobatics, etc. Those who watched were amazed by the performers' extraordinary talents.

Kairi slowly spun around as she could only gawk at all that was unbelievably stunning. Even the atmosphere here was much more vibrant and enthusiastic than the other parts of the kingdom. Everything around here just felt much more spirited and joyful.

She was starting to feel more like a child again in this diverse and colorful wonderland.

Kairi suddenly felt a tap on her bare shoulder. Looking in front of her again, she saw Sora smiling at her with anticipation.

"Come on, let's go!" Sora exclaimed excitedly.

Just as Kairi felt the rush of joy and excitement coursing through her, Sora had quickly grabbed her hand. She couldn't help but blush a bit as she noticed the hand contact between them.

Sora quickly walked through the many people standing nearby, and Kairi quickly followed. Eventually, Sora's hand released Kairi's and she tried her best to catch up with her new friend. As they walked through the colorful streets, Kairi had noticed how the crowd consisted of a mixture of humans, humanoid animals, and even robots that acted like humans.

The community was filled with so much of this… variety and diversity.

Thing is, though, is that Kairi started to notice that there were plenty of robots socializing here than elsewhere, which had none. Some of them were dancing with real people, while others were participating in other interesting activities.

"I've never seen so many robots socializing in one place before." Kairi remarked aloud as she walked past more people.

Sora chuckled. "They're omnics."

Kairi raised an eyebrow at him. "Omnics?"

"Robots that possess actual Hearts." He explained. "History behind them is kind of long and detailed. But the point is that they're real people too. They're no different from us."

Kairi quickly nodded her head in understanding. She only wondered why she never saw any of these "omnics" back in Radiant Garden. Whatever the reason though, she believed that it shouldn't matter anymore.

As they quickly moved through the crowds of people, Sora's lips curved into a smile as he finally found something that caught his attention. He looked at Kairi, who was still right behind him.

Kairi could see the excitement in Sora's adorable smile. He quickly nodded his head to the direction they were moving towards.

As they traveled further into the streets, Kairi was starting to feel that they were nearing to Sora's intended destination. After passing through several more crowded groups of people, what Kairi had begun to see filled her with both surprise and enthusiasm. On the bright, circular ground, there were these colorful musicians, both human and omnic, playing energetic songs through their distinctive instruments, while another bunch of people were dancing to the irresistible rhythms. Some others had also joined in on playing similar melodies using whatever tools or objects to make music.

Already smiling, Sora quickly looked at Kairi, who only stood there and stared amusingly at this amazing form of entertainment happening in front of them. He could already tell by her face that she was really interested in what was going on over there.

Then, he decided to make things more fun for themselves.

Kairi snapped back to reality as she felt a hand grabbing hers again. She saw Sora, who was starting to move into the bright circle, while bringing her along with him.

Her eyes widened. "Sora…! W-what are you doing?!" She stuttered.

Sora only grinned. "What's it look like I'm doing?!" He chuckled. "We're gonna dance with them!"

"Huh?!"

Instantly struck with nervousness, Kairi started to pull herself away from Sora's grip. Unfortunately, Sora proved to be stronger as he continued to pull them forward. Sora had quickly noticed how Kairi was starting to resist and hesitate to come to the circle with him. He chuckled again in response.

"Don't tell me you're scared of a dance?!" He loudly teased through the cheering crowds.

Kairi's eyes nervously pointed downward. "I-I don't know how to dance…!"

Sora rolled his eyes playfully. "Aw, come on! It's easy! Look at the others!"

Kairi looked up and saw Sora nodding his head at the other dancers. Everyone was in pairs and each duo held hands as they quickly and joyfully spun around the bright circle in a lively rhythmic manner. Not one of the pairs was dancing any differently than the rest.

To her shock, Sora finally managed to pull her into the circle with him. They stood there with the rest of the dancers, while the people watching looked on with great interest. To them, it was not often that two youngsters joined the circle to dance with one another.

The musicians only continued to play their intended song with their favored instruments, while the dancers continued to give themselves to the wonderful rhythms.

Kairi's nervousness grew, as her eyes remained large. Sora quickly held both of her hands and raised them to their chests. He calmly looked into her violet-blue eyes with his ocean-blue ones, as he joyfully smiled with anticipation. Once again, Kairi's cheeks gained a faint blush as she looked back at Sora, who wasn't even aware of the situation that they were in. He just kept on smiling, as he was ready to dance with the others.

"This is all for fun." Sora said nonchalantly. "Just follow me."

Taking a deep breath, Kairi nodded nervously. "Okay."

Just as the rest of the dancing pairs playfully stepped and spun across the circle, Sora and Kairi immediately followed their movements. Of course, Kairi initially had a slightly difficult time following everyone's movements. Her steps were somewhat clumsy and slow, which only made her feel somewhat embarrassed, since most eyes were on her as well.

At the same time, however, she noticed how Sora was handling all of this pretty well. His movements weren't exactly as fluid with every other dancer, but he was close enough. He was acting pretty casual about it. He was just being… himself.

How did he do that?

"Kairi!" Sora called.

Kairi jumped a bit. "Huh?!"

"Don't worry about everyone else!" He chuckled. "Just have fun!"

Suddenly, as Sora excitedly spun with Kairi and the other dancers, she suddenly felt as if her body was taking control of itself. Simultaneously, she could feel the musical rhythms moving into her body. Her nervous tensions were slowly easing up. She instantly felt light as a feather.

Unbeknownst to her, Kairi was starting to catch up with Sora's steps and body movement. Eventually, as the music played on, she couldn't help but smile and laugh as they twirled around the large circle.

Noticing her expressions, Sora immediately laughed with her.

"Now you're getting it!" Sora said.

Kairi continued to laugh out loud. To the young Keyblader, her laughter was almost like the sound of bell chimes, beautiful and harmonious.

The beat progressively grew louder, and the watching crowd started to clap their hands at the same time. All of the dancers spun and twirled increasingly faster as the music was being played at a higher speed. Everyone, including Sora and Kairi, was getting more excited as everything moved faster and faster. Some of the people continued laughing with joy, while others continued to watch with excited anticipation.

The two teens started to feel a bit dizzy from the spinning, but neither of them cared. They were already having lots of fun. Their feet nearly collided with each other for several times as the speed in their steps increased drastically. As of now, though, Kairi wasn't nervous about screwing up anymore. She wasn't going to let her thoughts of slipping up ruin the fun that they were having.

Eventually, after a few more notes, the music quickly ended and the dancers halted their movements. Sora and Kairi halted their feet on the ground just as their connected arms stretched out to each other, slightly panting from the fast twirling. They instantly smiled, as their expressions silently told that they had a blast.

Everyone was clapping and cheering on for all of the dancers in the circle. Some of them cheered more loudly towards Sora and Kairi, who were the youngest pair standing in the circle. Noticing their applaud for them, they could only smile and wave at them for their compliments.

Too bad it didn't last.

Suddenly, a set of large, clanking footsteps echoed nearby. Hearing those sounds, a confused Sora quickly looked around the cheering crowd. After quickly turning a few more times, he finally caught sight of the armored horror that stood in the distance...

Behind the crowd in front of Sora, he saw the towering figure, Reinhardt, casually walking around the streets with his huge rocket hammer.

"Oh no…" Sora quietly sighed.

Suddenly, Reinhardt turned his attention towards the area Sora was standing at. Sora slightly jumped in nervousness as the Crusader was looking this way. As he saw how Reinhardt leaning forward to get a better look at his location, Sora immediately heard a much kinder voice next to him.

"Sora?" Kairi called. "You okay?"

Reinhardt quickly raised his hand over his visor. This only made Sora feel a bit more weary. However, he tried to put up a fake smile in front of Kairi.

"Uh…. Yeah!" Sora lied. "I'm fine. It's just, uh, we should probably get going…!"

Still holding hands, Sora quickly moved out of the circle with Kairi. However, Kairi quickly caught a glimpse of a familiar figure.

"Is… that Reinhardt?" Kairi asked.

"We can talk about this later!" Sora quickly stated.

He yanked Kairi along with him as they traversed through the huge crowd of people. As they left, Reinhardt lowered his arm and held his chin with his humungous hand.

"Hmm… spiky hair… strange." He said. "It can't be Tracer… so that would have to be Sora. But… isn't he supposed to be busy with…"

Reinhardt froze.

"…Wait a MINUTE!"

Sora and Kairi were running through the streets in a hurried manner. They were occasionally bumping into other people as they moved onward. They stood there confused about what just happened, but Sora could barely have time to apologize to any of them. He had to get away from Reinhardt as quickly as possible.

Kairi was also confused as she saw Sora's somewhat panicky face.

"Sora, what's going on? Why are we—?"

"SORA!"

"Huh?!"

Kairi then turned her head sideways. Suddenly showing up on their tail was none other than Reinhardt with his huge Rocket Hammer in his hands. The Crusader stamped his way to them as he fumed with anger.

"WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" Reinhardt shouted angrily.

Kairi somewhat panicked as she saw the large armored man chasing after them.

"Like I said, we can talk about this later!" Sora shouted to Kairi.

The two teens quickly ran across the streets, passing all other civilians who were standing in their way. A brief moment later, every one of them heard the clanking footsteps of the mighty Crusader, who was hot on Sora's tail. Immediately recognizing the intimidating hero, they decided to clear an open path for Reinhardt to easily move through.

Kairi quickly turned her head around to notice that everyone that she and Sora ran through had decided to let the hammer-wielding Crusader through, allowing him an easier way to get to them. What he did next had also shocked Kairi.

Reinhardt instantly took this grand opportunity, as he held still to activate the large thruster on the back of his armor. In a matter of seconds, Reinhardt's single rocket booster started to spit fire, as he began to propel himself forward at high speed. He was currently blasting himself towards Sora and Kairi, who was now startled by how this Crusader was able to pull off that kind of move.

In front of Sora and Kairi, sadly, was nothing but a brick wall, which blocked an intended path for them to move onto. The redheaded girl started to worry since Reinhardt was starting to catch up with them.

"SORA!" Reinhardt shouted as he charged his way at them.

"He's getting closer!" Kairi cried.

"That's what he thinks!" Sora countered.

Just as the Crusader was about to reach the two, Sora suddenly pulled Kairi to the right and made a quick turn around a corner of the current street. They barely dodged Reinhardt's charge.

Unfortunately, the Crusader instantly crashed himself into the wall, loudly yelping in pain.

"Ohh…!" He moaned. "I'm not as young as I used to be…!"

He painfully pushed himself off the cratered wall before trying to shake off the sore bruise that he just gained for himself. He couldn't let Sora get away without a severe punishment for his lazy antics. He firmly grasped his rocket hammer once more as he turned to the direction that Sora went to with his friend, immediately making his way to them once more.

"GET BACK HERE…!"

Even though Kairi was currently with him, Sora refused to stop for any breaks, suspecting that Reinhardt could already be somewhere nearby. They continued to run across the streets in order for Sora to lose the Crusader.

As for the redheaded girl, she couldn't believe how much scarier Reinhardt actually was. In fact, she even wondered what other abilities that the large, armored man had up his sleeve.

They continued to make their way through the many streets in order to shake Reinhardt off their tail. They took shortcuts, alleyways, and even pathways through the inside of buildings just to confuse him. In the end, however, they suddenly halted as they found themselves in a dead end. There was no way out for them except the path behind.

The stomping of large metal boots returned, causing Sora to frantically turn around and see Reinhardt appearing before his very eyes. His eyes widened as the Crusader was nearing towards him and Kairi. He could somehow see the burning anger through Reinhardt's helmet, along with hearing his very angry voice screaming across the surrounding area.

"THERE'S NOWHERE TO RUN!" Reinhardt shouted angrily.

Sora panicked as Kairi stood there, also frightened by the angry Reinhardt. The spiky brunette quickly looked around to see if there was any way to lead the two out of here. However, the only way was up on the roof in front of them, but there was no ladder or other means of getting up there.

So, Sora had another idea in mind. He quickly looked at his redheaded friend.

"Kairi!" He called.

She looked back at Sora, who was looking at her with wide eyes.

"I got a way to get us up on that roof," he pointed to the said location, "but I need you to trust me!" He said.

"W-what do you mean?!" Kairi asked.

"SORA!" Reinhardt screamed again.

"There's not enough time! Do you trust me?!" Sora questioned.

Kairi grabbed his hand quickly yet reluctantly. "Yes…?"

In an instant, Sora pulled her hand over his shoulder and grabbed her other one to place it over his other shoulder. A surprised Kairi automatically locked her hands around Sora's neck, while he lifted her legs with his hands. She started to blush again as Sora firmly gripped her thighs, but Sora was too freaked out by Reinhardt to even notice how much of her comfort zone that he currently took up.

Sora took a quick breath. "Okay, okay…"

He faced to the right side of the dead end. Sora took a step back as he was ready to make his move. Reinhardt was only a foot away from angrily grabbing the spiky-haired boy with his large hands.

Sora then started to sprint forward.

"Here we… GO!"

He leaped and planted his feet against the vertical brick wall. Soon after, he used the hard surface to launch him and Kairi up in midair. In a few seconds, they were soaring high above Reinhardt who just made his way to where the two teens used to be.

Kairi was shocked by how high up they were. She could actually feel the wind pushing against her face and clothes, as they currently glided in the air. Sora, however, was used to this, as he had already learned the ability of using Flowmotion. This just happened to be one of his occasional activities whenever he felt like goofing off instead of working hard.

Eventually, as they started to fall downward, the wind pushing against them started to feel harder and stronger. Noticing this, Kairi was beginning to panic again as she reluctantly screamed as they made their way to the ground. Sora, however, was unfazed as he already knew from experience that they were going to be fine. He only smiled in relief as they neared the the surface of the rooftop.

Kairi closed her eyes shut and tightened her grip around Sora as they plummeted down to the ground. Moments later, she was expecting to be nothing but a stain on the ground, but… nothing seemed to have happened yet.

Why?

"Kairi?"

Was she already dead? Was this what death felt like?

"Kairi."

Kairi heard her name again. Was she sure that she wasn't still alive?

"Kairi, we're okay! You can open your eyes now!"

Hearing what was being said, she slowly opened them and saw the solid ground that they were on. Also, she noticed that Sora's face was right next to hers.

He smiled nonchalantly. "You good?"

Due to the close distance between their faces, Kairi's cheeks reddened… again. She looked away embarrassingly.

"Y-yeah." She stuttered.

Unexpectedly, Sora carried Kairi over to the edge of the roof as he looked down at Reinhardt, who was currently raising fist up at him.

"Oh, this is NOT over!" Reinhardt shouted. "If I see you again, you WILL BE GETTING WHAT IS COMING TO YOU! YOU HEAR ME?!"

Sora responded by rolling his eyes and shaking his head. He looked back at the old Crusader.

"You can always try, Reinhardt!" Sora teased.

Reinhardt only screamed what Sora interpreted as "angry gibberish". He pulled away from the edge before Reinhardt could bark any more nonsense. At the same time, he couldn't help but smile from the rush of excitement that he felt when running away from the Crusader. It had been a while since he felt anything of the sort.

"Uh, Sora?" Kairi spoke.

Sora happily turned his head to her. "What's up?"

He noticed that Kairi's hands weren't around his neck, but rather on his shoulders. Also, she wasn't even looking at his face when she spoke to him.

"Do you think you can, uh, put me down now?"

"Huh?"

Confused, Sora looked at where his hands were at. He quickly widened his eyes, once he noticed that his hands were still gripped onto Kairi's thighs. How did he not notice that?

"Oh, uh, right!" He released his hold and placed Kairi down on the ground. "Sorry."

"I-It's fine." Kairi said, right before she swept her bangs sideways.

While Kairi's eyes were pointing to the stone floor underneath her feet, Sora was currently facing the now-evening sky. Seemed like a good time to head back to the castle to get some rest and…

"Oh no…" Sora moaned.

Kairi refocused on Sora, who then facepalmed himself with both hands. She raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Sora only sighed in annoyance. "If I go back to the castle, then there's a chance that Reinhardt could be waiting there for me to show up again…" He explained. "This is just great…"

Kairi started to become amused by the situation that her friend was in, as she held her hands behind her back and playfully hummed.

"I guess it wasn't such a good idea to make fun of him just then, huh?" She teased.

"Hey, don't remind me…!" Sora turned to the teasing redhead, his desperate face obviously showing.

Kairi couldn't help but laugh at Sora, due to the somewhat ridiculous face that he was making. Eventually, and unexpectedly, Sora started laughing too, despite it being at his own expense. After several more seconds, their laughter slowly died down and they continued to smile at each other.

Kairi then breathed in the fresh air before letting out a peaceful sigh.

"Thanks for today, Sora." She said. "It was really fun."

Sora nodded in response. "Your welcome." He replied. "Come on, we should probably head back before it gets dark."

Sora and Kairi started to walk down from the top of the building as they made their way back to the castle.

Kairi then smirked at Sora.

"So you're not worried that Reinhardt's gonna go after you again?" Kairi reminded.

Sora groaned in annoyance thanks to Kairi, who giggled at his expense once more.

* * *

As the Sun began to fall down, the Moon had started to rise. Darkness took place of where the Light once was. Small dots of white light scattered across the blackened sky and twinkled ever so brightly.

Silently walking across the dark streets was a mysterious, cloaked figure. Most of the person's physical appearance was covered, except for a pair of blue lips. They shined with a deadly beauty, its touch cold as ice.

The figure pulled out a small electronic device in her hand. The single screen had read only one sentence:

 _Find the Cornerstone of Light._

The figure quickly put away the device and went deeper into the kingdom. Suddenly, a leaf fell off from one of the nearby trees and floated its way to the figure. The figure subconsciously pulled out a light blue arm to catch the green plant.

Under the hood, the figure's eyes stared at the fallen leaf. What she saw in it was a fresh new life, as it was separated from the rest of its family of leaves. Not only was there life, but there was also a chance of maturity, change, decay, and even death.

She cruelly crushed the leaf in her cold hand.

No life was eternal, as each would face its own end—all would inevitably stand in the face of death.

* * *

 _Ehh, I guess this chapter was okay. Not entirely proud of it._

 _Also, can you guess who that is in the end? Of course you can, what am I saying?_

 _Anyways, hoped you enjoy. Please, leave a review, if possible. And I'll see you all next time. Have a nice day._


End file.
